Megaman Starforce 3: Constellations Collide
by Genny-Scorpio
Summary: My story of what happens after Tribe! Geo, Luna and Pat are in a new classroom this year when trouble strikes... I suck at summaries... Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a fan fiction I have written (duh) about the Megaman Star Force series. I have only played the first game (Leo, and it was epic) but I have watched both seasons of the anime, so this will be based on that. This is my first fan fiction ever, so If it sounds childish or stupid… It probably is u. Well, here goes nothing!

At School

It was the first day back at school for Geo, Pat and Luna. Zack and Bud were not to go to this school anymore, as bud had entered a competition that took him to America for the year and Zack's father had gotten an offer for a job in Alaska. Omega-xis was still a secret that only Luna, Sonia, Lyra, Aaron, Tom, Bud, Zack, Pat and Hope (Geo's mother) knew about.

"Hey Luna!" Geo called out to the girl walking towards the school. "I heard that there are going to be two new students this year in our class!"

"Really? I thought there was only one!" replied Luna in surprise.

"You knew of one?" Geo asked, clearly shocked. "Do you know who it is?"

"No, but if we don't hurry well be late and we wont find out!" Luna said, hurrying to classroom 5-B.

As they went into the classroom they saw their new teacher. It was a man wearing a white t-shirt and long navy-blue pants. He had blonde hair in a style similar to Geo's fathers. Around his neck he had a shark tooth neck lass.

"Well he sure looks nice enough" Luna whispered to Geo, as the teacher gestured for them all to stand in a line.

"Right. My name is Chris Bavistock, you should be calling me Mr. Bavistock but that name is way to hard to say, so Chris is fine" the new teacher said in a very laid back tone.

"Ok, I will point to you and to a seat. You must sit in that seat. That will be your place for the rest of the year." He said in the same tone as before. He started pointing the students in the direction of their new places for this year.

Geo sat in the middle of the back row and Luna sat on the right side of the middle row. When everybody had settled down Chris announced

"As I bet most of you know by now there are two new students and they are both hiding behind the entrance to this classroom. I really don't know why everybody does that…" Chris said. "Anyway, please welcome one of the new students into this classroom, Genevieve Scorpio."

A girl with really short chocolate brown colored hair walked into the classroom. The front of her hair was bright red and puffy, while the back part had spikes flat against her head, similar to the back of Pat's. She was wearing a black hooded jumper and a red t-shirt. She was wearing jeans and white sneakers that had red parts on them. She also wore a necklace with a tribal style scorpion on it.

"Hi, I've just moved here and I hope I can be friends with you lot!" she said with a beaming smile on her face. "Oh, and can you not call me Genevieve, its to long. Genny is fine." She added, looking at Chris.

"Sure! I hope you have a great time here. Why don't you sit over there?" Chris said, pointing at the seat to the left of Geo. She quietly went and sat down in the seat.

"Now, would Sonia Strumm please come in and introduce herself" Chris said as Sonia walked into the classroom.

She was wearing her usual. Everyone was silent as she stood next to the teacher's desk.

"Well, most of you know me already, so all id like to say is that I'm happy to be here and I hope that everyone treats me like everyone else here" she said with a smile on her face.

"I guess I won't be getting that signed album then" Chris chuckled. "You can sit over there" He said, gesturing to the empty seat on the left of the middle row.

Suddenly the door opened again and Pat came rushing in.

"Sorry I am late, I forgot it was Monday" Pat said lamely, puffing as he had obviously been running.

"Just this once it's alright. You can sit over there" he said pointing to the seat to the right of Geo. Then he said excitedly "Everybody here? Ok, let class begin!"

So, what do you people think? If it's bad, well, I have always sucked at English. If it rocked, then why couldn't I have done that for my last assignment . Well, anyway, Luna is a lot less bossy and she is now close friends with Sonia and Pat.Please review, I'm pretty thick skinned so don't be afraid to hurt my feelings (lack of better set of words :P). Oh and PLEASE sign this petition for a Starforce season 3! (I got it from Omegaxis1)

.com/1/Make-Megaman-Starforce-Season-3


	2. Chapter 2

About ten minutes before the lunch break the emergency bell rang. All the classrooms were evacuated to the front grounds of the school.

There was no fire or any other sign of anything dangerous, and as the teachers started talking about a faulty alarm, a denpa screen appeared in front of the school. On it was a bright green creature wearing a red cape, black shoulder guards and a gold crown-like object.

"Its Cepheus!" Omega-xis whispered from Geo's transer.

"Why is he here? I thought he would be busy rebuilding your planet!" Geo asked back at Omega-xis.

Before he could answer Cepheus started to talk.

"Humans! I am King Cepheus of the planet FM! I am warning you that a dangerous FMian has traveled to your planet! I have sent some of my best fighters to try and recapture him. Please turn off your "transer" devices as he may take refuge in one. Thank you for your co-operation." He announced before the screen was taken down.

"A dangerous FMian? Maybe we should go check this out!" Omega-xis said excitedly. "We haven't had a good excuse to merge for a while now, and I've been getting kind of bored around here."

"I don't know" Lyra answered. "Maybe we should leave this to the rest of the FMians"

"I think it's a good idea!" said Sonia. "I've been itching to transform for ages!"

"Ok, let's go!" geo said, making his way towards the school.

Once they were behind a building, they both shouted with their transers held in the air,

Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Geo Stelar,

On Air!

Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Sonia Strumm,

On Air!

Soon they were standing on the wave road above the school.

"I'm still not sure about this, what if they realize you two are gone?" Lyra said.

"Your just worried because your scared" Omega-xis teased.

"Your just reckless because you're a guy!" Lyra said back to him.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a wussy girl like you" Omega-xis replied.

"ANYWAY," Lyra Note cut in loudly, "are you getting anything about this FMian Lyra?"

"Yes, Its very strong! They're coming this way!" Lyra told Lyra Note.

Before Lyra could answer, there was an orange flash followed by a purple and a blue flash.

"That was them, after them!" Megaman called out.

Soon they caught up to the two chasing the orange flash. To their surprise, the purple one was Ophiuchus!

"Ophiuchus? What are you doing here? Lyra called out to her.

"Cepheus did say his best fighters, didn't he? A better question, what are you all doing here? This is a job for us!" She said angrily.

"Well by the looks of it your not doing a very good job at it!" Omega-xis called out to her.

"Well anyway I thought you might be glad to get some help!" Megaman called out to her.

"Yeah, aren't FMians stronger when merged?" Lyra Note argued.

Ophiuchus didn't reply.

"That silenced her. Now, lets catch this FMian!" Omega-xis said, making Megaman Speed up.

Well, Chapter 2 is finished! It's a bit short I suppose… I haven't got much more to say about that :P

**Please review! And PLEASE sign this petition For Starforce Season 3! (I got it from Omegaxis1)**

.com/1/Make-Megaman-Starforce-Season-3


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas Peeps! I hope you all have a good holiday break (I know I will).**

As they sped up Lyra Note managed to make out the FMian in front of them.

"Its Wolf! Cepheus sent him as well?" Lyra Note said.

"Go away, ill rip him to shreds… he'd go well with a bowl of rice… or in a pie crust…" Wolf said, starting to drool. This slowed him down dramatically until he came to a stop. He was left lying in his own drool muttering about different types of food.

"Ok then, moving on…" Omega-xis said. "Lets see who this guy is!"

They were slowly gaining on him. The orange spot became bigger and bigger until it made a sharp movement off of the wave road and started jumping from vehicle to vehicle.

"You're not going to get me that easily!" It yelled.

"Whoa, his really fast!" Megaman exclaimed as he watched it moving from one car to the next. "Got any idea who it might be mega?"

"Not really, but it might be… hey, there's your school Geo! We're heading straight for it!" Omega-xis announced.

The orange dot jumped into the air before going into a student's transer. The problem was, because there were so many people all crowded together, none of them could make out which one it was.

"Damn, we've lost him…" Lyra said disappointed.

"I don't think that will be the last time we see him though" Lyra Note continued.

"Why do you say that?" Megaman asked.

"Just a hunch" She replied.

"Luna Platz, Is Luna Platz here?" Chris said, walking around with a checklist of all the students in his class.

"Hey, I think well be needed down there soon" Omega-xis said to Megaman and Lyra Note.

"And I think your right" Lyra Note replied. "Lets go!"

After School

"Geo Stelar! Because I have been voted Class President of our class it is my duty to ask you where you were when we were outside in the front of the school!" Luna said. She looked a bit mad so Geo decided that it would be best for him if he told her.

"Well, Omega-xis, Sonia, Lyra and I all thought it would be best if we tried to catch the FMian" Geo said.

Luna's face turned even angrier, but before she managed to say something, Pat came up to them both.

"Hey Geo, do you and Mega want to go to the park? You can come to if you like Luna" Pat said. To Geo's relief Luna seemed to forget about what she was talking about before.

"Sure why not" Omega-xis said. "There will be a bus in the next five minutes going to Dream Island, so you guys better hurry!"

**Please review and sign this pention! (I got it from Omegaxis1)**

**Its about having a third season of the Megaman Star Force anime, and we need 1000 signatures! If would be a great Christmas present (even if it is a very late one).**

.com/1/Make-Megaman-Starforce-Season-3


	4. Chapter 4

As Geo and the others ran towards the Bus stop they saw another figure. It was Gen.

"Hey, do any of you know where the city dump is? I've just moved here so I'm not sure where it is or which bus to take" Gen asked.

"Sure, It's on Dream Island. The next bus will be the one to take to get there. Why do you want to know?" Pat curiously asked.

"I left my transer in the car just before it was towed there. I'm a bit forgetful like that." Gen said. "Thanks for your help" she continued as the bus pulled up at the stop.

"We're going there to, want to come to the park after you've found it?" Luna asked Gen as they got on the bus.

"Sure, why not?" Gen answered happily.

When they arrived at Dream Island they immediately made their way to the dump. It didn't take them long to find the car and Gens transer.

In Gens Transer

An Orange FMian was talking to himself. He wore a brown helmet that covered his entire head and had spikes down the rim in a crest. He had a large brown chest Armour with spikes all over it and brown handcuffs similar to Omega-xis's. He had a long tail with brown rings going all the way down it. The tip of his tail had the same shape as a scorpions. It was in a brown Armour casing.

"I'm an idiot. I find the person with the same waves as me and I hide in their transer? What was I thinking! I should have merged with them straight away! What will happen when they find out about me?" He muttered to himself.

Back to the dump

"Found It!" Gen called as she put the red leo transer back on her arm.

"Ok, what do you want to do now?" Luna asked her.

"Hmm, how about basketball?" Gen answered.

"Basketball works for me. Lets go!" Pat said.

They had been playing for an hour before they decided to have a break.

"Ill go get ice-cream!" Geo said as the ice-cream van showed up.

"Hey Geo" Omega-xis whispered. "I'm feeling some faint waves coming from the new girls transer".

"Are you sure? Maybe it was damaged when the car was taken here!" Geo whispered back.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if there is an FMian in there it would have to be a strong one for me to be able to pick up its waves. So watch your back!" Omega-xis growled.

"Ok! You don't have to – A yes, a strawberry, vanilla and two chocolates please" Geo said as they reached the van.

One hour later

Everyone was enjoying themselves playing baseball when out of nowhere Gen disappeared in a circle of orange EM Waves. When the EM Waves went away, Gen stood in her merged form.

She wore a Brown helmet similar to the one the FMian wore but with the face free. She had a red visor similar to Megamans. She had a spiked, brown plate body with red shoulder plates. She had brown spikes coming out of her elbows and brown spiked boots that looked similar in shape to Megamans. She also had a long scorpion tail, plated similar to the way Wolfs was. The scorpion like tip was black with a bit of green right at the end of it. She wielded two swords that looked like flat, pointed pieces of bone. Both swords were identical. She wore black gloves with claws at the ends of them. On her whole body (apart from her face) she wore a skintight red suit, like the one Megaman wears except his is midnight blue.

"Scorpio Venom, Ready to Fight!" She yelled in an unfamiliar, deep male voice.

"Quickly Geo, transform!" Omega-xis urged.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Geo answered.

"Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Geo Stelar,

On Air!"

**Ha, I left you on a cliff hanger (yes I'm evil, I know :) ) Wow, I wrote all of these in the same day…**

**Please Review! And please sign this petition for a Season 3 of Megaman Starforce! (from Omegaxis1)**

.com/1/Make-Megaman-Starforce-Season-3


	5. Chapter 5

"Pat and Luna, go home, I can handle this" Megaman said.

"What about Geo? Where did you take him?" Luna asked. Luna still didn't accept the fact that Geo was Megaman. Her theory was that whenever she saw Geo transform into Megaman, all she was seeing was Megaman Coming and taking Geo somewhere safe. Geo knew this and gave up trying to convince her that he was Megaman.

"We took him home. Now go home" Omega-xis said impatiently.

"I believe in you Megaman! You can win!" Luna called out as Pat started to drag her away.

Megaman Sweat dropped. "We don't even know if we're fighting anyone yet" He sighed.

Up on the wave roads stood Scorpio Venom.

"I just want to talk! I mean you no harm!" Megaman called out to her.

"Sorry, no time for talking. You either fight me or I go on my way" She said in that same deep voice.

"I don't want her to think I'm her enemy, but I can't let It take Gen away. Looks like we have to fight them Mega" Megaman told Omega-xis.

"Wait! Maybe we shouldn't be picking a fight with this guy. Scorpio's tough." Omega-xis said. This surprised Megaman.

"Woah, is something the matter Mega? Your saying something's to dangerous?" Megaman replied.

"Well, he is supposed to be a bandit that has murdered five FMians, not to mention he is a double element." Omega-xis told Megaman.

"A double element? What's that?" Megaman questioned.

Omega-xis sighed. "Most FMians are only one element, like Taurus is fire and Wolf is wood, but Scorpio and some other FMians are two elements, and that makes them twice as strong. Scorpio is fire and electricity."

"So which one is it already? I'm growing impatient." Scorpio Venom said.

"This is what I choose! Battle Card, Jet Attack!" Megaman yelled as he rushed towards Scorpio Venom.

(A/N ok this is my first ever battle scene, so don't be to harsh on the reviews if it's bad)

Megaman rushed towards Scorpio Venom several times with Jet Attack, but all of the times she dodged.

"Battle Card, Wide Wave!" Geo yelled as he jumped towards Scorpio Venom shooting out a wave of water at him. Scorpio Venom simply jumped to the side of it.

"Pathetic. Quick Strike!" Scorpio Venom yelled as she jumped towards Megaman and slashed him with both of her swords like a lightning bolt.

"Tail Swing!" Scorpio Venom said as she hit Megaman squarely in the stomach with her tail.

"Scorpion Sting!" she yelled as she swung her tail to pierce megaman with her poison tipped tail, But at the last second, Megaman yelled

"Battle Card, Barrier!" Megaman managed to block her Scorpion Sting.

"Nicely played, warrior from Cepheus, but your going to have to do better then that" she announced in that strange deep voice.

"Scorpion Wave!" She yelled and about twenty scorpions ran straight at Megaman.

"Battle Card, Longsword!" yelled Megaman as he started to slash at them.

"Desert Sun!" Scorpion Venom yelled as she summoned a fireball to home in on Megaman.

"Battle Card, Big Axe!" Megaman yelled and easily sliced through the fireball.

"Now for the main course! Lightning Stab!" Scorpio Venom yelled as Megaman yelled

"Battle Card, Break Sabre!" They both attacked at the same time, their swords met as they pushed on each other. Finally there was a flash of light and Scorpio Venom was left open.

"Now Geo!" Omega-xis yelled. "Use Dragon Sky's Starforce!"

"Ok, Starforce! Green Dragon!" Megaman yelled as he transformed into Green Dragon Megaman.

"Elemental Cyclone!" Megaman yelled as he used the attack. Scorpio Venom was tossed into the air and landed on the ground were he was split from Gen's Body.

"You… beat me… warrior from Cepheus…" Scorpio said, panting. "I know when… to… back down…" he continued.

"We're not from Cepheus, we just couldn't let you take our friend somewhere." Megaman said.

"Then I guess I owe you an apology…" Scorpio said, starting to get his breath back. "But can I tell you my story first? The warriors sent from Cepheus will arrive soon to take me away…"

"Sure, go ahead. We need to wait for Gen to wake up anyway" Omega-xis said.

Well, that was fun to type. Please review and please sign this petition for a season 3 of Megaman Starforce!

.com/1/Make-Megaman-Starforce-Season-3


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, a few years ago, I decided to go on holiday to planet AM. There was an organization there called the Constellations. Basically, they were a group that got EM beings that were worshiped by those old guys on earth as stars or something. Anyway, when I was on holiday they dragged me into alleyway."

Flashback

Scorpio was being dragged by the tail between two building made of some sort of strange material.

"_You are one of the chosen! Join us!" said an EM figure with black armour covering his whole body, but with a black hood covering his face._

"_What? Who the heck are you?" Scorpio said, confused._

"_I am part of the organization Constellations. I have been told to watch you and to make sure you join." Said the hooded figure._

"_So basically you're a stalker? Sorry but I don't join weirdo people who drag others into alleyways to talk. Ill be leaving now" Scorpio said, starting to move away._

"_I'm sorry, but anyone who knows of the organization Constellation either joins or dies" Said the hooded figure, swinging Scorpio into the wall._

"_Hey! What the heck are you doing? You want a fight, I'll give you a fight!" Scorpio said, ramming himself into the hooded figure. The hooded figure was knocked over into the other building. Then he two rammed toward Scorpio. They continued like this for quite a while and eventually made their way out of the alleyway. Soon a group of EM beings, all with white armour, made their way over to break them up._

"_It seems you have gotten lucky that I haven't killed you, but you haven't won." He said before pulling a spear out of his chest, stabbing it into the few witnesses and himself, deleting them all. Their armour fell to the ground. _

"_AM control group, all of you don't move!" yelled one of the yellow armoured EM beings._

"_My waves, his deleted them all! Get him!" another yelled._

_End of flashback_

"…And so I was taken to see Cepheus and he gave me the sentence of "Life in solitary captivity". I escaped though and made my way here in hope of a new life with a human. Unfortunately some witnessed my escape and told him" Scorpio finished.

"That's terrible!" Megaman gasped.

"Yeah, harsh" Omega-xis continued.

"Well, here come the ones after me. I can't move in this state though." Scorpio sighed.

"Hey Mega, we got to help him!" Megaman whispered to Omega-xis.

"Even if you tell him to hide in Gen's transer again they will search it. They can tell where an FMian has had a battle." Omega-xis said hopelessly.

"I have an idea, trust me" Megaman said back as he transformed back into Geo. He put his visualizer on and said "Scorpio, go into my transer quick!"

"No, you get in trouble!" Scorpio replied sadly.

"Just get in!" Geo said as he opened his transer and touched Scorpio with it. Scorpio suddenly appeared on the screen next to omega-xis. "When I say now you two move into Gen's transer. Trust me" Geo said as Wolf and Ophiuchus appeared on the scene.

"Can you se us with those weird glasses on kid?" Wolf said to Geo

**(A/N Wolf and Ophiuchus don't know Megamans identity as Geo)**

"Yea, who are you?" Geo said. He knew very well who he was, but he tried to make it sound as if he didn't.

"Anyway, you just see anyone fight here? Wolf said.

"No, I only just put them on" Geo replied.

"I'll check their transer's, I don't know if we can trust him" Ophiuchus said. She jumped into Gen's transer and the lid opened. "No one here" She said. "Now for the other kids" she said, as she was about to jump into Geo's transer.

"Now, quick!" Geo whispered into his transer. He saw the purple flash move to his transer and a green and orange one move over to Gens.

"No one here either, their clear" Ophiuchus said as she exited Geo's transer.

"He must have made a break for it! When I sink my teeth into him…" Wolf growled as they both zoomed away down the wave road.

"Ha, oldest trick in the book. Why didn't I think of that?" Omega-xis said, chuckling.

"Why did you guys help me escape?" Scorpio asked.

"I couldn't of just left you to be punished for something you didn't do!" Geo said surprised.

"I guess I should be saying sorry to this human for taking over her body." Scorpio said. "I can't thank you guys enough for what you've done for me, I just couldn't stand another day of that place" He continued.

"Well for the time being you can lie low in this transer" Omega-xis said.

"Hey, Mega being nice? This is rare!" Geo chuckled.

"Lets just say I know how it feels to not be wanted" Omega-xis chuckled back.

**Chapter 6! Finally! I'm amazed at the fact that I am actually enjoying typing this! I usually hate English. Maybe it's just the lack of having a deadline: P**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Geo and Omega-xis merged and took Gen to the front of her house (Omega-xis found out where she lived when he was in her transer) and then the trio made their way home.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late home!" Geo called to his mother.

"Don't worry, Pat called and explained about the offer for joining the basketball club. Did you get in?" Hope (Geo's mother) asked.

"Huh? Um no, I didn't" Geo said. "Mega, remind me to thank Pat later" Geo whispered to Omega-xis.

"You know I won't remember that kid" Omega-xis replied.

"What a shame" Hope replied to Geo. "Your dinners on the table, its steak and veggies tonight"

"Thanks mom!" Geo said as he started to eat. Once he finished it was well past 9:00, and Geo decided to go to bed early. When he was lying in bed he took off his transer and said "Night Mega, Scorpio".

"Night kid" Mega replied, but Scorpio just said

"Thankyou."

Unknown Area

He awoke. Pain seared through his body, causing him to clench his teeth and groan. He could feel shallow water all around him. It wasn't moving. All over his body he could feel rain hitting him. He tasted blood and felt it flow from his mouth down his face into the water. He then noticed that he could feel blood in several places on his body. Everything on him hurt and was soaked with either blood or water. The worst place was his stomach. It seared with pain and the flesh on the outside of him felt like it was being burned. He clutched his stomach with his left hand. He could feel that it was caked with blood and another substance that burned his hand. He clenched his teeth and tried to remember what he was doing before this, as all he could remember at this moment was his name, Solo, and his past up until the fight with LeMu.

He remembered that he had been closed into the denpa airspace Mu was in. LeMu, although weakened by Megaman, was still able to fight. He remembered fighting him for a whole day before LeMu was defeated. He remembered falling to the ground, injured in many places. With the last of his strength he managed to warp out of that place, but he fainted as soon as he undid the wave change.

He realized that he would be lucky to escape death from his injuries. He decided to give in, but as he thought a memory came to mind. He remembered seeing a boy in a red jumper and dark blue shorts saying to one of his friends

"My father used to say that even if something has almost zero chance, it is still possible and should not be given up on" the boy said. He thought about this. Eventually he decided that even though there was almost zero percent chance of surviving, he would try to do something productive for this planet. After all, that's what he was sent here to do in the first place.

**FINALLY! I've wanted to add the Solo in for ages! I wanted to give him a dramatic opening though, and one that didn't cut into a fight scene or something. I still can't believe I typed this all in about 2 hours! Ill try and spread out the times I send it on to the site from now on.**

**Please review and PLEASE sign the petition for a Megaman Star Force season 3! (From omegaxis1)**

**The URL is on my profile as it stuffed up whenever I posted it on a chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly, he stood up. It hurt, but he was determined to do something rather then just lie there in the dark. He took a step forward. Pain swam up his leg up to his head, making him pause for a second. Slowly he started to walk forward, still clutching his stomach with his left arm. He couldn't see where he was going as his vision was blurred, and he knew we would die soon. All he wanted was to die anywhere but where he was now. Eventually he collapsed on a sidewalk.

6:00 At Luna's house

Luna was already up at 6:00 and going by her daily routine of admiring Megaman , no. She had already gotten one of her butlers to go get her breakfast while she was lying on the top of her bed. Her transer was in front of her and a denpa screen was coming from it. She was looking at all the pictures of Megaman she had gotten.

"Oh Megaman, who are you? Why has everybody gone crazy thinking your Geo? You can't be, Geo's not as brave or as strong as you…" Luna went on. Her butler, being used to this obsession just rolled his eyes and served Luna's breakfast to her.

"Thank you" Luna said, grabbing a fork.

By 7:00 she left her house to go to school. She had forgotten to call Pat, Geo and Sonia to come as escorts the night before, so she just left on her own. Down the road there was a body lying on the footpath, causing her to scream. She quickly called 000 and called for an ambulance.

**(A/N I live in Australia and this is the emergency hotline for Australia. I think its 911 in America or something, I really don't know.)**

_6:30 at Geo's house._

"Hey kid, get up already! You don't want to sleep in again, that Luna girl will get mad!" Omega-xis yelled, causing Geo's transer to shake about violently.

"What time is it?" Geo mumbled, half asleep.

"6:30 now get up!" Omega-xis yelled again.

"6:30? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Geo yelled back at omega-xis, grabbing his visualizer and getting dressed like a rocket.

"Because I got into a talk with Scorp. Now move it!" Omega-xis said as he felt the transer being slipped onto Geo's arm.

Geo had finished all his daily things by about 6:15 and rushed out the front door, calling Sonia to see if she was at Luna's yet. When the screen came up he could see that she was still eating her breakfast.

"What are you doing Sonia? Luna's going to have your skin if your any later!" Geo said slightly relieved that he wasn't going to be the latest one at Luna's.

"She isn't expecting us, she didn't tell us to go there and pick her up last night." Sonia said. Omega-xis and Scorpio started laughing.

"Oh yea" Geo said stupidly.

"You mean you got up early all for nothing? That's funny!" Lyra said, starting to laugh.

"Well, see you at school Geo" Sonia quickly said as she tried not to crack up laughing at Geo. The denpa screen closed.

"You fell for it!" Omega-xis managed to say while laughing.

"You really had me fooled there!" Geo said as he started laughing to.

I've done that prank so many times on friends and relatives, I love it. I love seeing their faces when they find out the rushed for nothing. Especially on the weekend.

**PLEASE review and PLEASE sign the petition on my profile for a season 3 of the Star Force Anime! (From Omegaxis1)**


	9. Chapter 9

At school

Before class started, Geo, Sonia and Pat were surprised to find that Luna wasn't there at all.

"Our class president will not be here today as she is at the hospital. She managed to call me saying this a few minutes ago." Chris said.

"Wonder what happened to her" Pat whispered to Geo.

"Yea, maybe we should visit her after school." Sonia suggested.

In the hospital

Luna was sitting in the waiting room. The doctor said he wanted to ask her some questions once he found out what was wrong with the boy she had found. Luna was still in a bit of shock about seeing him lying on the footpath in a small pool of blood. The doctor walked into the room.

"Well, his stomach has been ripped open, as well as most of his body, but thanks to your quick thinking he will survive. I have a few questions for you though. Please follow me." The doctor said. Luna just nodded and followed him to the room he came out of.

There was the boy with silver hair she had found on the footpath in a hospital bed, with several tubes going into his arms and face to replace his blood etc.

"Have you ever seen him before?" The doctor asked her. As Luna saw his face she felt that she recognized him from somewhere, but she said

"No, I haven't seen him before."

"Do you know what attacked him?" The doctor continued.

"No, I just found him on the way to school" Luna replied.

"Doctor, he is giving off strong electromagnetic waves, I suggest that you get out of that room fast!" a man in a white coat quickly told them both.

The above in Solo's POV

As Solo regained conciseness he noticed that he felt warm and dry. He also didn't feel as much pain as before and he was on a soft surface.

"Am I dead?" He thought to himself. He decided to keep his eyes closed. He could hear people talking faintly.

"Thanks to your quick thinking he will survive" Said a male voice. He realized what was going on. Someone found him. He was in a place where humans heal others. A glimmer of hope came into his mind.

"I'm not going to die!" He thought happily. Suddenly, he realized that this might be a bad thing. All the rest of his people were dead. The confusing thing was that he couldn't decide whether to thank or to curse whoever saved him for doing so. He heard a door opening and people walking through it. He could hear voices but he couldn't make them out. He decided to open his eyes a fraction.

His body was in a bed. Tubes with blood and other liquids were attached to his arms. He couldn't stay there any longer. He didn't want anyone to know that he was from Mu. He didn't want to be known as a freak any longer. He needed to EM Wave change and get out of there. He started gathering energy.

Back to normal "What do you mean "Strong Electromagnetic Waves?" the doctor asked just as the boy sat up in his bed. He pulled out all the tubes going into him. With a bandaged left hand he pulled his transer out of his right hand and in one smooth movement stood up. Luna screamed and the doctor called for him to be retained. (a few sentences in Solos POV) He scanned the room. There was a male adult and a female child. Was the adult the one he heard talking before? Was this girl his savior?

(Back to normal POV) The boy walked up to Luna and looked into her face. She was a head shorter than him. The doctor and two others grabbed him and started to pull him back towards the bed, firmly but gently. The boy walked through them. He then held his transer in the air and disappeared in a purple flash.

There was panic about where the boy had gone. Luna just stood there. The vision of that boy staring into her face left her frozen. His red eyes had seemed to stare right into her soul, scanning it. They had looked like they had seen and felt only sad and painful things their whole life. That scared her.

After a while she was told that she could leave. As she walked out the door Sonia, Pat and Geo were running towards the hospital.

"Hey, what happened? Are you ok?" Sonia asked.

"Id rather not talk about it right now." Luna answered, still petrified.

"Um, ok, what would you like to do?" Geo asked.

"I think I'll walk home alone." Luna said in an airy voice.

"Good choice." Omega-xis said loudly from Geo's transer. "You've just been to the hospital and all I mean.

Luna just nodded and started walking.

"What's up with her? Se seems kind of scared" Pat commented.

"Maybe she fainted or something?" Lyra added.

"Oh well, she wants to be alone. Who's up for burgers?" Omega-xis yelled.

"Well your very caring Mega" Pat chuckled.

"Mr. Stelar" Scorpio whispered when pat and Sonia were a bit further ahead.

"Do you know where the girl I merged with is? I feel ready to speak with her now" Scorpio continued.

The longest chapter yet! I like short chapters though. I tried adding more detail into it.

**Please review and PLEASE sign the petition for Megaman Starforce Season 3! The URL is in my profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I think she's at home because she wasn't at school today" Geo answered to Scorpios question. "Lets go there after we get some ice-cream" he continued.

Later

Pat and Sonia had gone home. Geo was standing at Gen's doorway, and was about to knock.

"What's the matter? Knock already!" Omega-xis said.

"I'm just thinking about how to explain what happened, I mean, should we tell her our secret?" Geo asked.

"We can think of it then, now knock!" Omega-xis said, making Geo's arm bang into the door. Footsteps were heard and a woman opend the door.

"Hello, I'm one of Gen's classmates. I came to see if she is ok." Geo said.

"Ok, ill just go get her." Said the woman turning around and calling up the stairs "Genny, there's a boy at the door for you". Geo sweat dropped.

"You didn't have to say it like that, it sounds weird" He muttered to himself.

"Coming!" Gen said as she came into view. "Oh, hi Geo!" She said as she came to the door.

"Hi, I came to explain about yesterday. Is there somewhere where your parents wont be able to hear us?" Geo asked.

"My parents don't usually go out the back much, will that do?" Gen asked. "It's just that it's a bit cramped at the moment. Were still sorting some stuff from when we moved" she continued.

"Ok, that will do" Geo said as Gen turned around and led the way through the house. As soon as they went out the back door 6 chickens immediately started to run towards them.

"I just fed you! Go on, move it!" Gen said as she gently shoved them out of the way.

"You have chickens!" said Geo as they made their way to a table in her backyard.

"Yea, their my pets" Gen said. "You said you wanted to talk about yesterday?" She said.

"Yea, well, this may sound silly, but that 'dangerous FMian' the king of FM was talking about merged into your body" Geo said lamely.

"Like Megaman does when he merges with Omega-xis?" Gen said.

"Um yea like that" Geo said, shocked at Gens understanding of Megaman.

"Well, I can see why you didn't want my parents to find out, but that's awesome!" Gen continued.

"What? Why?" Geo asked curiously.

"Well, Omega-xis is pretty cool, I guess his my role model in life. It would be awesome to live with someone like that and have them by your side no matter what. Id love to be friends with an alien" Gen said. Geo could tell Omega-xis was blushing by the way his transer warmed up slightly on his arm.

"How do you know so much about Megaman?" Geo asked suddenly.

"There was a programme on TV once called "Who is the blue hero?" or something." Gen answered.

"Should we tell her Mega?" Geo whispered to his transer.

"Well, she'll be hanging with us more often now and if she finds out by accidents she may tell someone. If we tell her that it's a secret now she may not tell" Omega-xis whispered back.

"Your trusting aren't you" Geo whispered back to omega-xis.

"What's the matter Geo?" Gen asked as geo seemed to be talking to himself.

"Well, the alien that merged with you would like to apologize for using you." Geo said.

"Really? I get to meet him? Awesome!" Gen said excitedly.

"His in my transer. He will move over to yours to talk, because the FMians from the king of FM are after him and they will be able to sense him if his outside of a transer." Geo told Gen. There was an orange flash going from Geo's transer over to Gen's and a deep breath was heard.

"My name is Scorpio and I am very sorry to have used you body for battle. I thought that Mr. Stelar was one of the FMians after me and I attacked him unnecessarily." Scorpio said on one breath.

"That was quick" Omega-xis said loudly from Geo's transer.

"Omega-xis" Geo scolded.

"Well, he just about gave it away didn't he? He talked about attacking you and thinking you were an FMian and all…" Omega-xis said back to Geo.

"So, your Megaman" Gen said to herself.

"Um, yea, you work things out fast, it's a secret, so don't tell anyone. Pat and Sonia know about it and…" Geo said starting to panic.

"It's ok, my lips are sealed." Gen said, making a zip gesture near her mouth.

"So, do you forgive me?" Scorpio said nervously from her transer.

"Course I do! Didn't I just say I've always wanted to know an alien?" Gen said to Scorpio.

"So I guess that means you wont mind me coming out now" Said Omega-xis, coming out of Geo's transer and materializing.

"Ah! It's Omega-xis! SQWEE!" she sqwee'd as fan girls usually sqwee. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Can't hold a pen. You'll be seeing me often though, so please stop sqweeing" Omega-xis said, with his hands cupped around the sides of his head from when she squealed.

"I'll try" she called out as she waved Geo and Omega-xis goodbye when they started to walk home.

"Well that went easier then expected." Omega-xis sighed.

"Yea. Next we have to tell Luna, Sonia and Pat about what happened" Geo continued.

"Oh boy" Omega-xis said sarcastically.

**Another long chapter. How many of these will there be? Hopefully more. Four pages seems to me a good amount for a chapter. I don't mind if th word "sqwee" doesn't exist, I love it anyway! (For those who don't know, "sqwee" is the noise us girls make when we meet our favorite singer or other famous person.)**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat down, opened word, and cracked my knuckles and head-desked a few times. Damn. Well, 2 more weeks of holidays to go. Wee. Finally got around to typing this again, so here you are.

The boy appeared on a wave road above the hospital. He was in his wave changed form known as Rouge to some. He was about to head off home, before realizing that Mu had been closed off from this dimension. He then realized that he had nowhere to go.

He sat glumly on the wave road and looked down. The girl he had seen before had walked out of the hospital to be greeted by some other people. They all stopped for a moment before heading of again.

"Bet their her friends" the boy muttered to himself. "Id get rid of them if I were her. I used to have friends, but look at what mess that's left me in now" he continued. He had a small flashback. An image of himself, two guys and a girl flashed into his mind. He shook his head to get rid of it.

He gazed down once again and scanned over the people. His eyes stopped over a boy with a red jacket. He seemed familiar. He moved along the wave road to get a closer look at him. He was sure that he had seen his face before, but he couldn't remember where. He sighed and headed off in the opposite direction again. He sat where he was before.

"What am I, Solo, the prince of Mu, doing on mainland?" he said punching the wave road. This made a nearby hertz jump. Suddenly images of a boy in blue with all three stones crossed his mind.

"Megaman… I have unfinished business with you!" Solo said to himself. He decided that as soon as morning came he would begin his search for the "blue bomber".

Normal POV

"One down, three to go!" geo said happily.

"This about Scorpio again?" Mega said sleepily. "Since we need to say the same thing to all of them, why not just send the same mail to all three? It's getting dark anyway." Mega yawned.

"Id rather talk in person, but ok, ill type it when I go to vista point.

_Meanwhile_

Inside a large building different EM bodies, all with the same black armour, were working. Sitting in a chair observing it all were two EM bodies, both identical in shape and colour. They were wearing the same black armour as the rest, but with gold streaks down either side. They were both a light blue and kind of fish shaped.

(A/N lack of vocabulary u)

A turquoise EM being (black armour as well) in a similar shape to Pegasus Magic floated up to them with a note in his mouth.

"My lord, he has been found! His exact location has been recorded." The turquoise being said.

"Good" both of the light blue being said at once. They both grasped and looked at the paper. "Earth?" they said confused.

Yes, and he seems to have found a human with the same EM waves as himself" The turquoise one continued. "Shall I send scouts?"

"Jest send Scout 1, I know your eagerness to get even with him Capricorn, but we need a strategy first." The light blue body ordered.

"Yes my lord" Capricorn bowed before taking off towards a black coloured Hertz. "Tell Scout 1, Canis Major, that I have sent for him. I think will like the job I have planned for him" Capricorn said.

"Yes Sir!" the black hertz said speeding off. A second black hertz sped towards Capricorn.

"Sir! Target 5 has decided to come with us Sir! He is now in room 505 Sir! Will Sir please come and look him over?"

"Lead the way" Capricorn said as they both sped through different rooms on a wave road. They stopped in a round room with several black hertz measuring a yellow coloured EM body with brown armour. He was holding two items that looked like weights in his arms.

"This, Sir, is Libra. We are currently measuring him for his armour Sir. He came when asked to Sir, he didn't even fight Sir!" The black hertz said.

"That's interesting, most at least argue a bit. What did you come so easily for, Libra?" Capricorn asked.

"I have heard of this organization before and I agree with the view you all have. I would be happy to play as a solder for revenge on a certain someone." Libra answered.

"Send him to room 208 once all the measurements have been taken" Capricorn said lazily.

"Yes sir!" all the black hertz said as they saluted.

"Sir! Scout 1 is waiting in room 622 for you Sir!" a black hertz said speeding into the room.

"Good." Capricorn said to himself, moving towards room 622. Inside there was an EM being in a similar shape to wolf woods, except he had less teeth on his black helmet, bigger ears and a smaller chest plate. He had a bump at the tip of his snout similar to a dogs nose. He had a light brown colouring.

"You called?" Canis asked.

"Yes, the Lord has decided that you may scout for Target 1. Here is the location and your mission in detail." Capricorn said, taking a piece of paper from a black hertz that had been following him and handing it to Canis. He smiled wickedly.

"By the looks of things you may be the leader of the attack squad if he refuses to come Capricorn." Canis said. "I bet you'd enjoy that."

"Only if I am lucky" Capricorn said. "Lord expects you to leave right away" he continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. Suppose your going to try to get on his good side while I'm gone" Canis said as he took off on the wave road. He took a warp hole in the main room labeled in EM script "Earth Sky Wave"

That's all for now folks.

Please review and check the link in my profile… I'm getting sick of typing this last part…


	12. Chapter 12

It should be getting a bit more interesting from now on because I am addicted to dragon fruit and guava juice. Both make my hyper.

"Canis has left for earth Lord" a black hertz said to the two light blue EM bodies.

"Good" was the only reply.

_1 week later, Earth_

It was a Saturday morning and Geo had arranged to meet up with Pat, Luna and Gen to go to one of Sonia's concerts. They were waiting at the bus stop for a bus to grizzly peak.

"Why at grizzly peak? There are a lot more popular places that aren't cold!" Luna complained.

"Or wet" Scorpio added from Gen's transer.

"Its not that bad, plus we all can go skiing afterwards!" Geo said excitedly.

"You really like skiing, don't you?" Omega-xis sighed. "It shows."

"Here's the bus" Pat cut in, getting ready to board. It was packed with people, most wearing or carrying something with Sonia on it.

"You were saying something about it not being populated Luna?" Gen smirked.

"I take that back…" Luna said vaguely while looking for seats.

Unfortunately after a while Omega-xis got bored.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!" he chanted. Geo managed to solve this problem by tying his transer closed with some Duct Tape. After they left the bus geo untied his transer.

"Who keeps duct tape with them anyway?" Omega-xis muttered, slightly annoyed.

The stage was full of people cheering for Sonia and waving signs. The concert was a huge success. With each song she sang there were people cheering for an encore. Unfortunately she was only able to play one song again. It took 2 hours for the crowds to back down of Sonia after the concert so she could meet up with her friends.

"Over here!" Pat said, gesturing Sonia over. "You were great!

"I'm surprised at the number of people who came up here just to see me perform!" Sonia exclaimed.

"You are the best singer in the world, so I'm not to surprised" Lyra said.

"I'm not that good" Sonia said, looking at the ground and blushing.

"I'm starved after that, lets go get something to eat" Gen said.

"Ok, then we can go skiing!" Luna added.

"Hey, where's Cancer? Isn't he usually with you at your concerts?" Geo asked.

"He's helping rebuild planet AM, so he will be away for a while." Lyra answered.

"Good, that squeaking noise he makes really gets on my nerves." Omega-xis added.

"Everything gets on your nerves Omega-xis" Scorpio said.

"And Scorpio being all polite towards people! That really gets under my waves" Omega-xis continued.

"That just proves my point" Scorpio sighed as they all moved off towards Foodtopia.

Canis's POV, Echo Ridge Sky Wave

"According to this, Target 1 is mostly sighted just about… here!" Canis said as he warped himself to land. He landed on top of the Platz roof. "And there he is!" He said spotting the red and brown haired girl. He snapped his claws and a black hertz with a blue stripe down either side appeared next to him. "Tell Lord that I have located target 1" He said.

"Yes Sir!" the black hertz saluted before taking off again. Shortly after he appeared next to Canis again.

"Sir! Lord says to keep your distance Sir! If it looks like he has detected Sir, Sir has permission to send Sirius as a decoy Sir!" The Black hertz stuttered. "Sir must report after each 24 hours the status of Target 1 and any allies he has gained Sir!" He continued.

"Very well, off with you then" Canis said, waving the black hertz away. "So basically, no action or fighting, if spotted sacrifice Sirius and run away like a sissy girl. How fun" Canis sighed. He followed the bus they went on and hid in the shrubs (Even though he was in the wave world where people can't see him anyway).

_Back to the present, Normal POV_

"Hey Geo, I'm sensing some EM radiation coming from over there" Omega-xis said, pointing from Geo's transer. He quickly flipped down his visualizer and looked over at where Omega-xis had pointed.

"Is something wrong Mr. Stelar?" Scorpio asked.

"Mega said he felt something coming from over there…" Geo said vaguely.

"Ill go look" Pat said moving towards the shrub Geo was looking at.

Canis's POV

"Damn" He whispered. He whistled softly and a black, robotic looking dog appeared next to him. "Distract them Sirius" He said before running about 50 meters away and hiding in a tree. The small dog walked out of the shrubs right into Pat.

Normal POV

"Its just a matter wave dog" He said, picking it up. "His kind of cute." He went on.

"I'm sure I sensed something else…" Omega-xis said.

"Hey, that looks familiar!" Lyra said, materializing and moving towards Pat.

"Well, its owner will call it back into their transer soon enough. Lets go get some ski passes" Luna said.

"Okay" Pat said, putting the dog down and patting him before leaving.

Canis's POV

An idea came into his head. What if he got Sirius to do the tracking for him? Then he could get on Lords good side and be on the attack squad! He called over a black hertz.

"Ask the lord if I can get Sirius to do the tracking. Tell him that I have already had to use him and the humans think he is some sort of pet. That way Sirius can get right in there and listen to their conversations and Lord can watch it from where he is right now" Sirius ordered the Black hertz. It sped off with the usual "Yes Sir". Soon after it came back with a positive answer.

"Fantastic. Sirius, Track. Don't attack and act as friendly and lost as possible." Sirius happily told the black dog. "Meanwhile ill be on the list for attack. Revenge is mine!" he happily chanted with a wide grin on his snout.

**Another chapter done! I think that this is the perfect amount for a chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Five children passes please" Luna said to the man behind the counter.

"Hey, sorry but no pets, real or matter wave" The man said lazily from behind the counter.

"What? Whe- Hey! It followed us!" Pat said, turning around to see the matter dog from before.

"Um, its not ours, it just followed us for some reason" Luna said hopefully.

"Sorry kid, find a way to lose it before you go in." The man behind the counter shrugged.

"Fine, looks like skiing off for today guys" Luna said disappointed.

"Damn… If only we could get rid of that dog" Geo said.

"Hey, lets try and shake him off! This way!" Omega-xis called as he pulled Geo along.

"Mega! Stop!" Geo said trying to pull back his arm.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sonia said as Luna, Pat and herself ran to catch up to him.

Omega-xis pulled Geo just about everywhere. The dog still ran after and waited patiently by their sides though.

"Ok, need a new plan" Omega-xis said, finally giving up.

"Maybe we should split up!" Gen suggested.

"Good idea! Lets all meet up at the bus stop in 5 minutes!" Lyra continued.

_5 Minutes later._

Everyone turned up at the bus stop panting.

"I… think we lost him…" Scorpio said after looking around and not seeing the dog.

Suddenly the dog materialized from Luna's transer.

"Ah! It was in my transer?!?!" Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe it didn't have an owner to go to?" Pat said.

"That's strange, who materialized it then?" Gen asked.

"Well, It looks like its chosen Ms. Platz as its owner now." Scorpio said.

"Arg, stop being so polite! Their only humans!" Omega-xis said, annoyed.

"Only?" Sonia asked quietly.

There was a silence. Finally Luna said

"My parents would never let me keep it!"

"Ill take it, my adoptive parents wouldn't mind it." Pat said.

"Problem solved! Now just keep the thing in your transer and we can go skiing!" omega-xis said.

"Ok, come here er… dog" Pat said. The dog didn't move. "Black? Blacky? Spot? Kipper? Er… Bingo? Rover?" The dog didn't move for any of these names either.

"What's another popular dog name…" Sonia asked herself.

"Ripper? Fluffy?" Luna continued.

"Um… Sirius?" Pat tried. The dog got up and trotted to pats side.

"Sirius… where have I heard that before…" Lyra asked herself.

"Well, we can go skiing now!" Pat said as Sirius went into his transer.

"Finally!" Luna said, hurrying off to the counter again.

_3 hours later_

They all had gotten off the bus and went home. As Pat went into his bed he took of his transer and put it on the bedside table. After he was asleep, Sirius materialized himself. He quietly walked down the stairs, through the hall and made his way out of a window. Then he made his way down the street.

"Good boy Sirius, now, left at the next corner and go down that road." Said a voice from a hidden speaker on Sirius's neck.

"Go to number 42, Sirius" said the voice again as the dog trotted down the road. He sat down in front of the same house Geo visited a week earlier.

"Now take the tracker from the black hertz" the voice said as a black hertz appeared next to him. Sirius took the tiny device in his mouth.

"Ok, now climb up the wall and go in through that open window." The voice ordered. Sirius climbed up the wall easily (His made of EM waves) and went through the window as he was told. There was a girl with red hair asleep in her bed.

"Now, put the tracker on her transer" The voice said. Sirius did so.

"Good boy, now go back to the green haired kids transer. Your job for today is done." The voice concluded as Sirius jumped out the window again and ran down the street.

**Hooray for short chapters! Unlucky 13****th**** gets to be a short one, because… I'm tired. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

He had tried looking in all the places he had fought Megaman before. He had looked just about everywhere. He looked at news reports and even asked some hertz for help (most of which ran away from fear of a murian). He sat on a wave road above the Big Wave.

He saw a black EM dog walking down the road. He then watched as it went into a human's house. He suddenly realized that everything he had been doing for the past week was useless.

He had been looking for Megaman, but the chances of finding him in his merged state were slim. He smacked his head.

"I wasted a whole week looking for something pointless" He said angrily. "I have two choices. I can either try to find his real identity or make myself noticed to lure him out." He said to himself.

He stood up but fell to the wave road again clutching his stomach. It was still injured. "I can't fight like this, ill have to use the quieter approach" He said, still clutching his stomach.

He stood up slowly and decided to stay around Echo Ridge, as most sightings of Megaman happened around there. All he knew was that Megaman was around his age and a head shorter than him. He had noticed that many people would go into the building he was above, so he decided that in the morning he would wait down there.

_The next morning, Geo's POV_

"Hey kid, get up already" Omega-xis said, poking Geo. "He will be here soon" he continued.

"Who?" Geo asked sleepily.

"That weird copper guy, his doing an inspection of all the houses around here today, remember?" Omega-xis answered. "We need to go help hide Scorpio somewhere, then we got to hide me and we have less then an hour to do it in!" Omega-xis continued.

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Geo shouted as he hurried to get dressed.

Omega-xis just sighed.

When they got to Gen's house, she was discussing ideas about where to go with Scorpio. None of them were very practical though.

"We only have 15 minutes left!" Omega-xis said, starting to panic.

"Sky waves! We could go there!" Geo said desperately.

"Sky waves?" Gen asked.

"It's a big wave road really high up, above the clouds" Geo said.

"I can't go up there! The two who are after me would easily find me!" Scorpio said.

"If you merge you could easily fight them off" Omega-xis commented.

"It sounds like fun!" Gen said excitedly.

"Fine" Scorpio sighed. Both humans shouted

"Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Geo Stelar,

On Air!"

"Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Genevieve Scorpio,

On Air!"

They both appeared on the wave road above Gen's house. Geo lead the way to Luna's house and they both went up to the sky waves.

_Rogue's POV_

He was standing around, invisible to the people around him, looking for someone who was a head shorter than him and with a face he recognized. Not many were going into this building today though.

He looked around and saw two people standing on the roof of a building, before disappearing. He quickly made his way to that roof and went into the Sky Waves.

When he appeared on the Sky Waves, he immediately saw who he was looking for.

_Normal POV_

"Woah, it's so pretty!" Venom said, jumping up and down. "I'm going this way! Bye!" she then said, speeding off.

"Hey Geo, look behind you" Omega-xis said. Megaman turned his head to see Rogue.

"Ah!" He yelled surprised, jumping a few feet away. But Rogue didn't make any move to fight. He started to walk but stopped quickly, grunting as he clutched his stomach again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Megaman said, walking closer to Rogue.

"Get away from me!" Rogue said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, Okay, jeez…" Omega-xis said as Megaman took a few steps back.

Rogue tried to talk, but didn't get to as he had pulsed out. He appeared where he last was. The hospital.

"Well, that was weird" Omega-xis said.

"Hello! Welcome to the Sky Wave! I would like to announce that a new Warp zone has been opened that takes you from here straight to Loch Mess!" A sky hertz called out.

"Finally!" Omega-xis said. I'm sick of being eaten to death by viruses every time we head for there" he continued.

_Solo's POV_

"Great, I find him and I'm forced to pulse out." Solo thought. "Now I'm stuck here again and I can't pulse in!"

"Hey, his back!" someone yelled from outside the room.

"Security lock the room!" another person yelled. There was a click and Solo could feel the jamming waves all around the room.

"Call that Satella Police!" a different human yelled.

Solo sighed. He didn't know what the Satella Police where, but he knew what Police meant. The worst thing was he couldn't do anything.

They eventually came and pointed strange objects at him, and five came towards him and grabbed him. After locking his arms in a special kind of metal covered in EM waves, they took him into a car filled with jamming waves.

"What's with these humans and jamming waves?" Solo thought as he moved uncomfortably. Jamming waves didn't feel pleasant. He didn't say anything though; he just sat there quietly and waited.

Soon the car stopped and with about ten people crowding him with the weird things again, he was taken inside the building. He was taken into yet another room with jamming waves and locked in. There was a large window on one of the walls facing the corridor.

One of the men from outside the window, Solo assumed to be a guard of some sort, was talking into a black object. When he stopped he just stood there facing the room and waited.

Solo sat down and waited. "Look at the mess I got myself into now" he whispered to himself.

Well, I managed to buy Megaman Starforce 2 Zerker X Saurian off of Ebay a few weeks ago. It sucks having PayPal not believe that you've moved house. I'm forced to use Bank Deposit only.

Anyway, Happy Australia Day for those who live in Australia. I typed this on the 23rd, but it will probably be sent sometime closer to Australia Day. Or after. Actually, maybe in February. Weva.


	15. Chapter 15

Megaman sped towards the new shortcut to Loch Mess to find Venom sitting on the wave road with a dozen Messie-shaped riceballs.

"That was fast" Omega-xis commented.

"Yea" Venom said with a mouth full of rice. "I asked to buy them but the owner of the stall just ran away" She continued.

"Did you undo the Wave Change?" Megaman asked.

"No, why should I?" Gen answered. Megaman sweat dropped.

"Hey, I think someone's coming" Scorpio said, starting to sound worried as Wolf showed up near them.

"Ok, I expected you to be smarter then this. Just go on the largest public Wave Road to hide. Good idea! Stupid Bug…" Wolf said mockingly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG?" Scorpio yelled, instantly enraged. "I'LL PICK MY TEETH WITH YOUR ARMOUR BECAUSE NOTHING ELSE WILL BE LEFT WHEN I'M FINNISHED WITH YOU!" He continued to yell. Everyone was surprised that Scorpio, the king of politeness, had this sudden outbreak of anger.

Wolf turned into his Wave Changed form (he still can from the events with Andromeda, as can everyone who was in that group) and yelled

"You wont even be able to make a sandwich bug boy! I'm going to have to put you on a pizza and pretend you're a sardine! UPPERCLAW!"

Wolf raced forward and sliced upwards with his enormous claws but Venom dodged it and swiped her blade at him. Wolf jumped (evading that attack) and landed a few feet away from Venom. Wolf started running from side to side, gaining speed.

"Don't let him get his speed up, his fast enough already!" Scorpio warned Venom.

"Quick strike!" Venom yelled as she dashed up to Wolf, slicing him in the side and on his arm. He howled and jumped away.

"Your not the only fast one here! Wideclaw!" Wolf yelled, knocking Venom away.

"That the best you can do? Tail Swing! Scorpion Sting!" Venom yelled, smacking wolf in the head with her tail, stunning him, before stabbing the tip of her tail into Wolf. Wolf howled in pain as his energy was sucked out of him. Eventually she let go of Wolf, laving him lying on the Sky Wave. Wolf undid his Wave Change and lay there panting.

That's when Ophiuchus arrived. She saw Wolf and gasped before Wave Changing.

"Wolf, you mutt! You were meant to wait for me!" Ophiuchus said to the FMian lying helpless on the ground.

"Why aren't we fighting?" Omega-xis asked Megaman, suddenly included in this story again.

"I think we should leave this up to Gen." Megaman said. "I-I mean, t-to see her strategies and stuff so she won't be able to beat us" He quickly stammered when Omega-xis gave him a I'm-not-a-weak-sissy-so-lets-get-in-there-and-fight-before-they-are-all-gone-or-ill-hurt-you look.

"Quick Serpent!" Ophiuchus yelled, zigg-zagging towards Venom at an amazing speed.

"Desert Sun!" Venom yelled, sending a fireball towards the wood type FMian. It narrowly missed her as she rammed into Venoms side. Venom was stunned, but not for long.

"Scorpion Wave!" She yelled as a swarm of scorpions raced towards the snake. This distracted her long enough for Venom to use a Lightning Stab against her, leaving a large gash in the side of her Armour.

0

"Snake Legion!" Ophiuchus yelled, sending snakes back at Venom. Venom was soon wrapped up in snakes, unable to move.

"Ok, I think we should cut in now" Omega-xis said.

"Battle Card! Fire Ring!" Megaman yelled as a fire boomerang spun at Ophiuchus.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THERE?" Ophiuchus yelled, forced to undo her wave change and making the snakes retreat from Venom. "I was really hoping not to be your enemy this time, Omega-xis, but if you want to team up with a mass murderer, so be it…" She said, picking up Wolf and warping towards Earth.

"Well, I'm tired. Lets go home." Scorpio said after a while.

"Sounds good to me!" Omega-xis said as they both headed for Echo Ridge.

Later

"Where were you both?" Luna yelled at Geo and Gen.

"Long story" Geo said.

"In short though, hiding." Scorpio added.

"Hiding?" Luna asked.

"From that mean Copper guy" Omega-xis answered.

"OK, moving on, I was looking for you because Sonia's having another concert in about an hour, and we all have free admission!" Luna said excitedly.

"WHAT? LETS GO!" Gen said speeding off at a hundred miles an hour to the bus stop.

The Next Morning

Geo got up early, which was rare for him. He had gotten up before his mother and Omega-xis. The latter was soon woken up in a fit of anger, obviously not liking being woken up early. Geo decided not to leave his room because he didn't want to wake his mother up. Instead he went through his transer.

As se surfed the news for the day, a particular news report caught his attention. It read as follows:

Murian Survivor Found?

Early last week a child who will not be named found a seriously injured male child on a footpath. The child quickly called 000 and an ambulance picked them both up.

"_He looked like a normal human, but he did have unnaturally white hair" One of the doctors who was in the ambulance told the media._

_The boy had reportedly woken up early however, walked straight through two people and disappeared in a ball of EM Waves._

"_He had this weird white outline around him when he walked through two of our doctors" a witness at the hospital has told the media. "Then there was a purple flash and he was gone!"_

_But on Saturday the boy appeared in the same room again. He was locked in the room before the Satella Police came and took him for further studies._

_The Satella Police would like Megaman and/or Harp Note to help identify the mysterious child if they have read this._

"Sounds like Rogue! Should we go Mega?" Geo asked Omega-xis.

"I don't know, Could be a trap…" Omega-xis answered.

"They wouldn't put a trap on the news!" Geo exclaimed.

"I don't know, Copper does work for them…" Omega-xis continued.

"Copper isn't that bad of a guy" Geo said.

"That's just because you aren't an EM Being. Fine, well go, but lets not drag Sonia and Lyra into this as well" Omega-xis said. Geo then shouted

"Ok, lets go!

Electromagnetic Wave Change!

Geo Stelar,

On Air!"

**ARG! MOSQUITOES EVERYWHERE! Damn summer! 35 to 40 degrees all the time and blood sucking bugs galore! Not my piece of cake! Well, I typed this in Summer, I'm just to lazy to upload… Yay for Autumn!**


	16. Chapter 16

Megaman was soon on the Wave Road above the Satella Police base. He jumped to the ground and walked in through the doors.

"Woah, there's heaps of jamming waves in here! We can't pulse out or undo our Wave Change!" Omega-xis said. Megaman walked up to the front counter.

"Um… I came because I read that news article about Rog- I mean, the Murian" Megaman said shyly. It was in vain however as the lady behind the desk had pressed a button already and 10 men came and started to escort him through a series of passageways.

"You came! I didn't think that would actually work…" Copper said as Megaman approached him. "Anyway, I need you to look at this kid. See if you recognize him."

"Why us? Why don't you put a picture of him on that news thing and let people tell you of sightings?" Omega-xis asked in a frustrated tone.

"Did your hand just talk to me?" Copper asked Megaman, pointing at his left… uh… 'hand'. "Anyway, this is classified information! I can't just go spilling everything about it on the News! You've had the most experience with strange things like this, so you're good for a start." He replied to the question.

"Ok, where is he?" Megaman said. Copper directed his gaze to a room three rooms away. Inside was Solo, sitting cross-legged with his head on his hand. His face was emotionless as ever, but there was a hint of pain on it.

"Yea, that's Solo." Omega-xis said. "His really strong, I'm surprised you managed to catch him" He added.

"Yea, are you sure his ok?" Megaman said. "I can't see him being locked up without a fight."

"We scanned him and he has a large wound in his abdomen, but we fear that if we sent a doctor in there he might not come out." Copper replied.

"Maybe I should go in and talk to him. We sort of know each other, so he might be willing to talk." Megaman said.

"Ok, were not responsible for any injuries you may get though" Copper said, opening the first door. Once Megaman was inside, it was locked and the other one opened. Solo didn't look up when Megaman approached him.

"Hey, um, what's the matter?" Megaman said, not being able to think of anything less lame to say. Solo stayed still.

"Hey, your being talked to" Omega-xis said, starting to get angry.

"Why should I talk to you? You stole the OOPArts, the prophecy has been fulfilled and I've finished off Le Mu. I'm no longer needed in this world. I might as well die." He said, not moving his head.

This silenced Megaman. He wanted to find something to say to make him want to live, but he couldn't find anything.

"Bit sad dying in a place infested by humans though, isn't it?" Omega-xis asked in a flat tone.

"True, but I can't EM Wave Change in here, even if there weren't any jamming waves. My injuries to bad." Solo said. "I can't even stand up."

"I'll carry you then" Megaman said. Before he could complain he was on Megaman's back and Megaman was smashing his way out of there. As soon as they got out of the building, Megaman jumped on a wave road and went to the safety of the Sky Waves.

"WOAH, what the heck was that? You just busted someone out of jail!" Omega-xis blurted out as Megaman slipped Solo off his back.

"It wasn't a jail, Mega" Megaman replied.

"Whatever, we should do that more often!" Omega-xis said excitedly.

"I don't think I've been so humiliated in my life. I've just been rescued by a human and an alien EM being" Solo muttered to himself.

"Well, go on, if you hate us so much, move it!" Omega-xis said to the Murian.

"Didn't I tell you before? I can't stand!" Solo said annoyed. "Just go home or something."

"Hey, wait a second" Megaman cut in. "Your not in your wave changed form, so how come you can sit on the Sky Wave?"

"I'm a Murian, we can see and shape the EM Waves. Anyway, the wave up here are so thick I wouldn't be surprised if a human could stand on them" Solo answered.

"Well, I guess my Mother could help you get better…" Megaman continued.

"NO WAY! I don't want to live in a world full of humans! Just let me die…" Solo said. It was completely ignored.

"Can't do that, what would we tell Hope? 'Oh, here's an ancient human like creature that we just broke out of jail. Could you help him please?'" Omega-xis said in a sarcastic voice.

"True… maybe Mr. Boreal? We could tell him about busting Solo out" Megaman suggested.

"Sounds good to me, lets go!" Omega-xis said, biting the neck of Solo's shirt. He swung him onto Megaman's back and Megaman gave Solo a 'piggy back' towards the Earth.

"Why don't you listen to me? LEAVE ME TO DIE!" Solo shouted angrily at Megaman. He was ignored once again as Megaman carried him into the large building. He took the elevator up to Aaron's office.

"Mr. Boreal? I need to talk to you for a second" Megaman asked.

"Oh, Hi Ge- What the?" He said, seeing Solo on Megaman's back.

"We busted this guy out of that jail thing because he didn't want to die in a human place. We decided to ask you to help him and his injury though, because we don't think he should die. Oh, his a Murian by the way." Omega-xis quickly said. This shocked Aaron and it took him a few moments for it to sink in.

"I can take a look" Aaron finally said. "No promises though, If this guys a Murian I want as few people as possible knowing about him. I might not have the tools for a Murian"

"CAN'T YOU HUMANS HEAR ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!" Solo shouted angrily as Aaron took him off of Megamans Back and placed him inside the thing they used to scan Omega-xis when he first swallowed the Thunder Berserk.

Aaron typed some things on the computer and a screen came up with information.

"Ok, This is an easy wound to mend! Says that we just need to sew it up and keep him surrounded with Z-Waves for a while." Aaron said. "I'll tell Tom and ask him to help. His created an invention that restricts particular EM Waves, like the ones emitted when EM Wave Changing" He said, walking out of the room. He came back in with Tom Dubuis following behind, holding a blue strip of thin material. He clipped it around Solos neck.

"What does that do, Mr. Dubuis?" Megaman asked curiously.

"It will stop him from EM Wave Changing, and it also gives us some control of him. If he goes 50 meters away from this room, it will stop him in his tracks." Tom answered proudly.

Solo muttered "First I'm imprisoned by human, then I'm saved by a human and an Alien EM being that's just as stupid and now I have to wear a collar like a Dog! I feel ridicules."

**I saved this, but it didn't want so save. I had to retype it. I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENDS! PLUS I just had to break my right thumb.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Will he be OK?" Megaman asked Tom in a worried tone.

"Certainly" Tom answered, engaged in his work.

"Ok, thanks, bye!" Megaman said, running out of the building (oh yes, very caring megaman, good job). As soon as he got around the corner of the building he went back to his normal self.

"Well, that was fun. We should check on him tomorrow though" Omega-xis sighed happily. Geo had a more serious look on his face.

"Hey kid, what's the matter?"

"Well, we just got on the Satella Polices bad side again, now Copper will be chasing us again" Geo explained.

"Oh yea. Crap" Omega-xis said flatly. "Well, lets go see what everyone else is doing. The more 'innocent little kid' you seem the less Copper will suspect us."

"Sounds good" Geo said, walking around the side of the building. Just as he walked past the entrance his transer rang.

"HEY GEO, WHERE ARE YOU? IVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR!" yelled a very angry Sonia.

"I've been… er… out" Geo said, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Well, have you seen this news report? It looks like Rouge's been captu-" Sonia started saying, be fore being cut off by Omega-xis.

"Yea, we just dealed with that. We busted him out and his now in the AMAKEN building." Omega-xis cut in. There was a silence while Geo sweat dropped.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US HELP THEN!" cut in an extremely angry Lyra.

"Because we didn't need any girly harp to help us" Omega-xis teased.

"At least im not a mutt-like, reptilian thing that isn't shaped like anything in particular! Boy did Le Mu stuff you up!" Lyra teased angrily back. Before Omega-xis could answer back, Geo cut in.

"ANYWAY, you doing anything today?"

"I'm pretty busy today, I really need to get some practice in. Sorry" Sonia said.

"Well, what is everyone else doing?" Geo asked.

"At school I hope" Sonia answered. (A/N: Sonia isn't there because she got permission to stay for her music today.)

"CRAP, ITS MONDAY! IM LATE!" Geo said panicking. "BYE SONIA!" He yelled as he closed the connection and raced back home.

"We really should of thought of that before we left for Solo" Omega-xis sighed. Geo eventually got to school, using the same excuse Pat used on the first day back. Chris gave him a detention and got on with the day.

During detention

Geo was sitting in his seat with his head in his arms.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…" Omega-xis loudly chanted. "Hey, kid, let's sneak out while your teacher person isn't looking!" Omega-xis suggested.

"Times almost up anyway, might as well stay. I don't really want another detention" Geo said back, not letting an argument start between them.

"Ok, you can go now." Chris said, entering the room. Geo jumped up and raced outside to see Pat standing outside. He was staring at the ground and had a scary smile on his face.

"Um, Pat? Are you ok?" Geo asked. Pats face returned to normal as he looked up at Geo.

"Oh, hi Geo! I was just… Waiting for you! That's all!" Pat said, with only a half-convincing smile on his face.

"Ok then… well, what do you want to do?" Geo asked, ignoring what happened. Pat was silent. He just stared forward as if nothing existed.

"Are you sure your ok?" Geo asked. Pat put on the freaky smile again.

"I'm, fine, Stelar! I was thinking of heading of to the island… " He said.

"Ok, Who are you and what have you done with Pat?" Geo said angrily.

"Oh, how did you spot me out?" Unknown whined. "I thought I was flawless!"

"Yea, well, Pat would never call me by my last name and he doesn't like to mention anything about the island" Geo said, taking out a wide wave card and slowly moving it towards his transer.

"Aw, that proves that I wasn't paying enough attention to my other personality!" Unknown exclaimed. "You know me, Megaman!"

"That means…" Geo trailed off. "…REY!" He yelled.

"Took you long enough…" Rey said annoyed.

"Pat! You should have told me if something was going on!" Geo sighed.

"Well, got to go, stuff to do!" Rey said turning around and waving at Geo. Soon his walk turned into a sprint.

"PAT! STOP!" Geo yelled, pouncing on Rey as they got into a fight, Rey trying to get Geo off and Geo trying to stop Rey.

"So this is what a human fight looks like…" Omega-xis spoke up from Geo's transer. "… Damn its pathetic!"

"HEY, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT HERE ME-OURFG!" Geo yelled as Rey punched him in the gut.

"Hey, id like to, but what could I do? Pulse through him to death?" Omega-xis complained. "Help's coming anyway." Hey pointed out as he felt Lyra and Scorpio's wave lengths.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GEO?" Gen yelled as she saw Rey struggling underneath him.

"Its not Pat! It's Rey!" He yelled back to her as both she and Sonia came to their sides. Both girls helped geo get Rey onto his feet and stop him from moving.

"…Who exactly is Rey?" Gen asked after a while.

"Well, you see, Rey is…" Sonia started.

"… Rey is… Well, Pat has… split personality disorder, and… Rey is like his… other… self…" Lyra finished, trying to put it in an easy-to-swallow form, which isn't easy to do on a 'forbidden' topic.

"… Who's that?" Rey said, staring at Gen. "Meh, nevermind. Well this situation is kinda awkward on my behalf. Over to you, Pat" Rey said before looking at the ground. He looked up again soon after, with a confused expression on his face.

"What… just… happened?" Unknown said, trying to rub their head to find that Sonia was tightly holding onto it.

"Is that you Pat?" Geo asked.

"Yea, who else?" Pat said, trying to shake the people off his arms.

"Rey just took over your body again. Has something happened, Pat?" Geo asked, signaling for Pat to be released.

"No, nothing! I thought Rey left with Gemini… Or that I killed him when I was Gemini White…" Pat said, trying to work out what was going on.

"I have no idea what's going on, but are you ok?" Gen said, helping Pat up. Suddenly Sirius appeared, and dropped a ball at Pats feet.

"Most inappropriate timing ever…" Sonia said, patting Sirius on the head. The cold metal felt smooth under her hand.

"You need some help going home? I live in the same direction as you do, so I could walk you home…" Gen asked.

"Yea, that would be nice… see you guys tomorrow…" Pat answered, feeling a bit light headed.

That night Scorpio noticed a strange presence in the room. He opened the transer and only saw Gen in her bed. He tried to ignore it, but decided to get startled when his transer made a beeping noise.


	18. Chapter 18

WOAH, I haven't been writing for ages... like a year or something... and I've been reading through and MAN, I SUCK! HOW THE HELL DID I GET AN AWARD FOR THIS AT GRAD? oh well, I shall continue the best I can... actually, I may experiment with a different writing style as well!

Anyway, just ignoring what Scorpio did that night, the walk home for Gen and Patrick was a little awkward. Gen had just found out something a bit scary about her green haired friend, a scary side of him that used to be apparent alot in his past life. She was curious, but didn't want to offend him or say anything that would bring back any memories of things he didn't want to remember.

Pat, on the other hand, was embarrassed about her finding out about his "twin". Many people had found that about him freaky, and it had ended many friendships in the past, and even led to people who had adopted him to hand him back. After a long silence however, Pat stopped walking.

"If you think I'm a freak, just say it. I don't want to stop you from getting away from me just because... you're really kind." He said simply, looking at the ground. At this Gen spun around and stared at him before walking towards him until she was about a foot away. She placed her index finger under his chin, pushed up his head and slapped him with the other hand.

"NEVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN! YOU ARE NOT A FREAK, YOU WILL NEVER WILL BE A FREAK, AND I NEVER LEAVE MY FRIENDS!" She screamed at him. After seeing his shocked face she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. She didn't exactly know why she did this, but it felt right to do so, even if he didn't hug back.

Pat on the other hand was completely shocked. He didn't have any idea of how to take this situation. He hadn't been hugged or even touched many times in his life, and he wasn't sure I he should hug back or push her off, but for that one precious moment, he felt safe and wanted.

Eventually Gen let pat out of her death grip.  
"NOW COME ON, IM TAKING YOU HOME!" Gen yelled, grabbing his hand and basically dragging him behind her. They soon reached his house, thanks to Gens fast paced walking. Once they got home however, no one was in the house, and instead there was a not on the door, that read

"OUT FOR THE NIGHT, LET YOURSELF IN, DINNERS IN THE FRIDGE"

"Wow, your parents just ditched you..." Gen said, amazed.  
"Mr and Mrs Yaro go out all the time for dinner, it isn't that special..." Pat replied, surprised that Gen was amazed with this fact.  
"My parents would never leave me alone in the house, not even with my siste- wait, Mr and Mrs Yaro? Your last name isn't Yaro, are your parents away or something? Actually, come to think of it, I've never met your parent-"  
"I haven't met them either. I'm adopted." Pat interrupted, in a monotone voice, once again looking down as to hide his face under his long hair.

"I- I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." Gen admitted, feeling guilty.  
"It's ok, I should have told you sooner..." Pat said, sighing. "Actually, I've been passed around alot. I get adopted, then a few months later they find out about my twin and hand me back, so im used to not having parents." He continued. "My actually parents abandoned me in the city dump, with only my name on a card..." Pat vented, telling Gen about his past.

"I heard about that... the boy in the dump... I guess that's why you like spending time there, on the island, makes you feel connected to your parents" Gen said.  
"Well... yeah, I guess it does! How did you know that?" Pat asked, surprised at her understanding.

"Well, I kind of have the same situation as you... my Dad burned my Mum to death when I was little, about three or so, and is in jail, so my sister and I needed foster parents to look after us. I sometimes visit my Dad in the jail, but he isn't very nice to be around. I like to spend time at the place where my house used to be before it was burned down, its as if I can talk to my mum from there" Gen ranted. "Actually, that's not the same situation at all, I know if my real parents are alive or dead, you don't even know who yours are, that must be horrible..."

"No, yours is much worse. I can't imagine what it would be like to have proper parents, but I can imagine what it would be like to have someone close to you die suddenly, that would be horrible!" Pat argued back. "But, if you don't mind me asking, I do have a question..."  
Gen nodded in response. "Shoot."  
"What's it like being in a family?" Pat asked, awkwardly.  
"Uh... that's kind of a hard question..." Gen said, trying to answer it the best she could.

"If its to hard, you don't have to bother answering, I was just curious" Pat said, putting both his hands in the air, signalling for her to stop.  
"No, its ok! Well... uh... actually, I'm sorry, I can't really answer that... sorry..." Gen admitted, hanging her head in shame.  
"Well, um... do your foster parents... love you?" Pat asked awkwardly once again.

Gen thought for a moment. "Well, yes, they do. They look after my sister and I, they makes us feel happy when we are sad and look after us when we are hurt, and they worry for our safety... so yeah, they do love us as if we were their children, and we love them back."  
"I wish my 'parents' did that for me..." Pat said to himself.  
"What? They don't love you? How so?" Gen asked, concerned for her friends well being. The reply she got was a look saying that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a tender topic..." Gen apologized, for the second time today. "Well, I better be going... Oh, but wait, nobody's home, will you be ok?" Gen asked.  
"Yea- wait, crap I left my keys inside..." Pat said, annoyed. "Aaaahhhh, what am i going to do now? I'm locked out..." He whined to himself, sitting down in front of the door.  
Gen sat down next to her friend. "Hey, why don't you sleep over at mine?" She burst out.  
"Are you sure that would be ok with your folks?" Pat asked, unsure.  
"Defiantly! And we could call your parents to see if it's ok with them from mine! Come on!" She continued, standing up and extending a hand to her friend. He took it, and soon they were both at her front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wow, I haven't written anything for ages... I'm not sure about this new style, Its as if I'm not going from anyone's point of view, like a narrator. Oh well ill just go with whatever~  
ITS BEEN FOREVER SINCE THIS WAS UPDATED coz im lazy. Like anyone cares though? xD


	19. Chapter 19

That night, once Gen and Pat were in their beds (Gens sister had gone to someone else's for the night, and Pat was a bit frightened of what may be found in a 20 yr old females bed, so he slept in Gens while Gen slept in her sisters) Scorpio was suddenly woken up by something. A strange beeping noise faintly bleeping away into the night.

Forcing back every part of him who wanted to sing his name out with the rhythm of the beeping, he tried to find the source. He went though all of the information in the transer and looked around it, but found nothing.  
"Must be on the outside then... damn it, ill have to wake Gen up" He muttered. "Wait, not Gen, I'll have to wake Pat up..." he realized, as he was currently on Gens bedside table, next to a sleeping Pat. "aw, but he looks so sweet, I'll wait until morning" He said to himself, sleepily, as he eventually ignored the constant beeping and fell asleep, not knowing the risk he was taking.

_That Moment, Solo's POV_

__He just lay there in his prison. That was the only thing he could do at that moment, but he was rather comfortable where he was, although he would never admit it. The past few days he would just watch Aaron and Tom work, commenting on some of Toms inventions. Well, being asked to anyway, Solos only reply would be a im-not-talking-to-you-inferior-human look.

That night Aaron was working late, and tried to make conversation with the murian on his coffee break for the millionth time.  
"So," he started awkwardly, "What's your impression of Earth?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Solo didn't answer, why should he? It was only a human! But something in him wanted to experiment, it wanted to see how Mankind has evolved through the ages. So in the end, he did reply.

"...primitive..." he answered. Aaron was taken aback at the fact that the child had replied, and decided to ask another question.  
"What was Mu like? What did you do for a liv- wait, your only a child, what did your father do for a living?" Aaron asked. Once again, there was a long pause.

"... We don't work for a currency like you humans, we do things ourselves. As for Mu, it was... beautiful..." He said, remembering the brightly coloured roads and buildings as they shone in the night sky, or how they merged together into a coloured blob when Mu went through a thick cloud. "As for my Father..." He began, but decided not to continue. As a sign that he was finished talking, he turned his head away from the man at the desk.

The older man (or younger by two million years) chuckled. "Well, I see your done talking, so ill lock up for the night. As always, if you need ANYTHING AT ALL just press the button the right side of your head and ill be here. Also, You should be fully healed by morning, so I can let you go once Ge- I mean, Megaman gets here. Night!" he said, before turning off the light and locking the door.

Solo sighed and tried to sleep, but his head was filled with questions and thoughts. Was the fact that he was going to be released good or bad? Was there a catch? He couldn't just be let off scot free, he was a new life form they could stick in a jar and study! And where was he to go once he was released? He couldn't go home, he had none of these humans 'money' so he couldn't buy anything... and all this to blame on that one little girl. Why did she have to help him? Couldn't she leave him to die? He had so many questions to ask her...

That's it, he decided. He was going to find that girl and ask her all of his questions. She shouldn't be too hard to find, her profile was fixed in his mind, and she lived around this area, otherwise she wouldn't have had so many friends come and see her. All he had to do was check the nearby schools for her, which shouldn't be too hard. With this in mind, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep, only interrupted with a few memories from his old life, both good and bad.

_That Moment, Canis's POV_

"Ooohh, this is just to easy!" the dog growled to himself. "In the morning, that insect bastard is going to get what's coming for him..."_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY! I woke up sick, so mine isn't going to well so far :P  
ANYWAY, im kind of making this story up as I go along... 'coz that's how I roll. And I feel like writing about Solo. 'coz his cute. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER kind of in SOLO's POV, may change halfway through though... idk.

I woke from my troubled sleep by a tapping on the side of the glass. I looked over at the glass, letting my eyes adjust. Not being much of a morning person, only after a while did it register and my brow furrowed.  
"Megaman..." I said, so quiet it was a mere mutter.

"HEY, HES AWAKE!" Megaman yelled excitedly.  
"We will see about that..." I thought to myself, almost smirking, and closing my eyes again. "Rather be asleep then be awake with that hyperactive freak"  
"Or maybe not..." Geo's hand said. I sort of remembered it being called something like "Omega-xis".

"HEY! TOM! HURRY UP! BEFORE HE FALLS ASLEEP AGAIN!" Omega-xis yelled. All the noise was starting to hurt my ears. Murians have very sensitive ears, like cats. Cats are nice, I like cats.  
"Oi, Mega-piss, shut up" I muttered, rolling over away from the duo of noise.  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Newly dubbed 'mega-piss' barked into the glass, pressing up against it. Thankfully, he didn't get to continue, as that Tom guy walked into the room.

"Ok! Ok! I'm coming!" Tom said, hurrying into the room holding onto a blue and green band, much like the one I have on now. He put it on Megaman. He then walked over to a pad full of buttons, and tapped them with his fingers. Humans are weird...

"Okay, there you go!" Tom said, as the glass above me lifted, freeing me. I slowly sat up, as my joints were a bit stiff. My stomach however, felt fine. The humans actually did something right. But, time to face the music. Time to ask what they were going to do with me.

"I don't see you giving away a piece of important research material. What are you going to do to me?" I said. I realized that's probably the longest thing I've ever said to these humans. Tom opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "And I have realized that the collar you put on Megaman connects our EM waves to each other, and could be used like a chain." I quickly said. I didn't want to be told that again, as if I was stupid. If I let that happen, they would take me as an idiot my whole time of being alive down here.

"Yes, actually, that is what its going to be used for!" Tom said, surprised. "We can't let you go, you are very important, so er are going to chain you to Geo. You wont be able to move more then 50 metres away from him." Tom explained.

"Wait, WHAT? YOIU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Omega-xis said.  
"That's because you fell asleep" Geo said, sweat dropping. I on the other hand, felt a vein pulse in my forehead. I didn't want to get mad at them, or they mat hurt me before I could get the answers I wanted from the girl, so I breathed a few times heavily to calm myself.

"...Geo?" I asked, realizing what he said.  
"Yes, Geo." Tom answered. "That's Megamans identity. You might as well know, since you will be attached to him for at least a month." at this, he undid his wave change and appeared as Geo, who looked familiar.

"Aahhhhhh, thank god for that, wouldn't want to be stuck with that albino haired freak for that long" Omega-xis said, stretching. I realized how big he was. He was HUGE! Much bigger then a Murian EM being! But, size doesn't matter. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Yes, I am albino, stupid mutt. Looks like you can be kind of smart when you try." I said, slightly annoyed. It was clear as day that I was Albino. White hair, red eyes, bad eyesight... But I didn't like it being pointed out.

"WOAH! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SEE ME?" Omega-xis said, freaked out.  
"I'm a Murian. Don't ask stupid questions. Actually, don't say anything, you're annoying. And loud." I said, rubbing my ears.  
"Um... Solo, who are you talking to?" Tom asked, staring at me. So was Geo.  
"Oh, right, you can't see him, your human..." I said.  
"I CAN!" Geo yelled, making my ears scream, as he pulled down the glasses. "With these I can see the EM waves, and hear them!" He told me.  
"Thats... very nice..." I said, still getting over the shock of being screamed at.

"Anyway, you two can go now if you like" Tom said.  
"OK, see you tomorrow maybe!" Geo said, running out of the building. I stayed where I was however. I sat down, and after a while I remembered that we were joined, and was smacked into the wall by the invisible chain, causing Tom to crack up laughing. I growled at him, before going into the elevator, and choosing to go down. No matter what, I was stuck with this kid. Great.


	21. Chapter 21

**Woah, Internet was down foreverrrrr... I hate moving house ;_; Also hate tonsillitis...**

Geo waited at the exit of the building for Solo to arrive. As Solo walked out, he saw Geo, and he was obviously in a hurry to somewhere.  
"Might as well have some fun..." He thought to himself, as he walked as slowly as he possibly could. Geo sweat dropped. Suddenly, there was a loud noise and a rush of EM waves, all going towards the same place in the suburbs. Solo ran and climbed the gate to get a better look, while Omega-xis cursed.

"What is that?" Geo said, after pulling down his glasses.  
"An attack! Scorpios in deep shit!" Omega-xis yelled, beginning to drag geo towards it. Solo hurried as well, wanting a possible chance to train, and he quickly overtook geo and went ahead. Geo noticed how well built he was for his age, and was impressed.

AT GEN'S HOUSE, 7:00AM  
It was a Sunday, so Gen did her favourite thing: sleeping in. Pat had woken up earlier, but felt it rude to leave the room without Gen being awake, and rude to wake her up. Instead, he had spent the past thirty minutes polishing Sirius. Suddenly, Sirius started growling, and pinned pat to the wall.

Pat couldn't see anything, as he was human. But what was happening was a group of black-cloaked EM beings, Including Canis, had come into the room, ready to attack Scorpio as soon as he appeared.

Scorpio, being an EM being, could feel the attack coming for a few hours, and had woken Gen. She was infact awake, but pretending to be asleep, waiting for Scorpio's almost silent order.

Suddenly, she sprung up, grabbing her red Leo transer as she went and yelled  
"ELECTROMAGNECTIC WAVE CHANGE!  
GENNY SCORPIO  
ON AIR!"  
And as soon as she had finished transforming she swiped her swords at all the surrounding beings, striking about three of the five. She loved getting the first move in.

"VERY GOOD! VERY GOOD! YOU HAVN'T IMPROVED AT ALL! GOOD BOY!" One of the cloaked beings laughed, almost maniacally.

"IM A GIRL AND DON'T MOCK ME OR SCORPIO!" Venom yelled back, annoyed. It hadn't been the first time that she had been called a guy. Just as she was about to get started again, Scorpio cut in.  
"Hello, Canis Major, long time no see!" Scorpio said, obviously not excited in the least. "What has brought you here?"  
"Well, I have come to give you two options: Either come with me quietly, or ill take you by force." Canis announced.  
"Take us where exactly?" Scorpio asked.  
"Organization headquarters. Now, that is as much as I can tell you. Will you come?" Canis answered.  
"Hmm... let me think... no." Scorpio said back. A smile creeped along Canis face.  
"JUST WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR!" He barked, as several more being appeared behind him. "ATTAC-"

Geo knocked at the door. "OPEN UP! EMERGENCY! He shouted, before realizing that the car was gone. "Their not her- augh!" He gurgled, as he felt Solo pass through him. "How do you do that?" he asked, but Solo was already walking through the door. "Well, I guess its come to this... EM WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELAR, ON AIR!"

Canis face was twisted in a pained snarl, before he howled in pain and disappeared, leaving Solo with his sword sticking out infront of him. He calmly stood back and said "I suggest you go back to your master now. Unless you would rather stay?" He asked, lifting his sword, but every EM being left. Gen undid the EM wave change.

"THEY WERE MINE!" Gen shouted, grabbing solo's shirt, as Megaman came into the room.  
"DAMN IT! ITS OVER ALREADY?" Omega-xis shouted, as the EM wave change undid. "And he didn't even do his fancy one person wave change..."

"Murian. One Murian wave change." Solo corrected calmly.

"THEY WERE OBVIOUSLY MINE! YOU JUST BARGED INTO MY HOUSE AND TOOK MY ENEMIES, EVEN THOUGH I WAS ALL GEARED UP TO FIGHT!" Gen shouted, before being lifted off the ground by the shirt. It looked like Solo was going to do something with her, before something else caught his eye and tossed her to the side. He looked at the corner of the room for awhile.

Pat was standing up, and glaring at Solo, hands into fists.  
"You did NOT just do what I think you did" He growled, walking past Solo (knocking his shoulder on the way) and helping Gen up. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am Solo, the last Murian in existence." Solo replied calmly, but not breaking eye contact.

"Mr Patrick, I think your taking this a little to far..." Scorpio nervously spoke, but it was ignored.

"Okay, just barge in here. Do same fancy sword moves and then PICK UP A GIRL AND THROW HER AROUND? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, PINK EYE?" Pat yelled. Solo tensed, and if you looked closely enough you could see his eyebrow twitch and some veins swell on his head with anger on his emotionless face. Only if you looked hard enough though. Fast as lightning Pat was being held by the neck a hair length away from Solos face.

"Don't you dare make any comment on my albinism! Just because I killed that EM being does not make me your ally, and I will not hesitate to hurt you!" Solo spat angrily.

"Then what are you doing now? Giving me a warning?" Pat spat back. "I don't take back what I said, you do not treat ANYONE like that without reason"

Solo pushed pat forcefully into a wall. "DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK AROUND ME EVER AGAIN, HUMAN" He shouted as he slapped him.

"HA! YOU SLAPPED ME! THATS IT?" Pat shouted back, before feeling blood trickle down his face. Suddenly the pain hit him and he fell to the ground, clutching 5 neat scratches on his face. Blood was dripping off of Solo's hand, off of what appeared to be claws.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OFF HIM!" Geo said, grabbing Solo from behind, but Solo flipped him over his back on top of the green haired boy.

"I'm not in the mood for this..." Solo said as he turned around. Pat got up and punched Solo in the back of the head.

"PAT STOP!" Geo yelled. "HES GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Pat? Oh, do I seem to much like HIM to you?" Pat said calmly. "Guess im just going to have to let you know who I am then!"

"R-Rey?" Geo said. "REY, WATCH OUT!" He then yelled as Solo got out his sword. "ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE CHANGE! GEO STELAR, ON AIR!"


End file.
